Talk:Xolotl
Just an FYI, Zoolater Hat is not a 100% drop, even when the others don't drop.--Masse 14:52, 24 July 2007 (CDT) In the 15 times I've killed Xolotl I've seen 3 hats, 2 daggers, and 6 kotes. --Valyana 15:15, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Maybe switch to "a very common drop", instead of "seems to almost always drop". It does seem to give the misconception of Zoolater Hat being 100% worded in the latter of the two.--Taruru 00:01, 25 July 2007 (CDT) should be noted, he does cast Flood, I have killed him 8 times now and he has casted Flood every time I have fought him.Nullo 23:10, 4 September 2008 (UTC)Nullo My LS has killed him 17 times in a row with about five hats dropping, and most of the time he did not even dropping a crystal. We eather have the worst luck ever or the drop %'s are WAY off here. Lahan 04:26, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :*Up to 37 (we missed two kills) still no drop. Lahan 23:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :*Killable by 3 skillful level 75's. THF/NIN,RDM/WHM,NIN/WAR. NIN/WAR can also be replaced by skillful PLD/NIN or MNK/NIN. :*Killable by PLD/NIN, MNK/NIN, WHM/SCH, COR/NIN and kiters SMN and THF/NIN. :*Killable by MNK/NIN, MNK/NIN, WHM/SCH and THF/NIN with evasion gear to kite both skeletons. :*As a relative gauge of strength, 2 moderately geared 75SAM both using Meikyo Shisui and each unleashing 2 light skillchains on him at the start of fight is able to take him down to around 15% HP. (Directions for executing 2 light skillchains can be found on the talk page of Meikyo Shisui) :*Killable by 3 bst.(Each takes one of the 3 mobs) :*Zerged by 5 SAM/WAR, BRD/WHM, and a THF/NIN for pull. Don't worry about skillchaining because it wastes time, just Gekko spam. Had a duo-boxed RDM for outside heal, but it would never have been needed. Died in 23 seconds from initial WS. :Easily duo'd by a RDM/BST and THF/NIN, THF kites add, RDM kills Xolotl BST style. Extremely easy to kite, WAR has horrible accuracy (10%) on a very well geared/meritted THF, and the mage stops to cast often enough, the mage will lose hate easier than the WAR so ensure both are always on your tail, and be prepared to 'rang their face to put them back on your trail. Soloable by a very skilled BST90 using Dipper Yuly, Pet Food Eta, and as much Reward+ gear as you can bring. Max BST merits help a lot -- especially anything that helps your Reward ability (Reward Recast & Beast Healer). Because I believe it makes a difference, I always use my 2-hour ability "Familiar" when I solo Xolotl (or any HNM for that matter). Also, you'll need a lot of luck because the fight is 3 v 1, Xolotl + his pets vs. your poor ladybug. Because Yuly will keep switching targets on you, make sure to spam "Fight" on Xolotl (to keep claim) and be sure to do this especially right before you make your pet do a WS (All Yuly's WSes come in handy for this fight!!). Finally, don't get yourself charmed by Xolotl and ruin the solo!! --Overgryph 12:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Just solod BST94/DNC45. Used 2x Guichard's Axe +2 (Total of %20 -PDT),and Monster Gaiters + Ogre Gloves with Pet Food Zeta for reward. DipperYuly makes this NM into a joke. Xolotl will always keep hate from the Hound Warrior, and I solod the Sacrifice. Took maybe 15 mins, only hat dropped. Used 2 biscuts, one of which was an accident. Just keep out of range of charm and you're golden. Happy Hunting! Artician 17:08, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Solod 90SAM/WAR Fudo, Light SC's and aftermath hits total was 21262. Overall I beat but it was fail as I got 145 limit points and a dark crystal.Supadave 20:02, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Camaroz Fenrir server Solod 99BST/49DNC. Used 2hr as maint started in 15mins and I wanted to go sure. Used Faithful Falcorr - he tanked Xolotl and the summons and still had 76% after Xolotl died. Only Zoolater Hat drop. User:MC1987 09:14, February 14, 2012 (GMT+1).